


The perfect girl

by babystarism



Series: His girl [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Modification, Bottom Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Heavy Sissification, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Piercings, Top Draco Malfoy, Verbal Humiliation, heavy feminization, i guess?, like really heavy, magic makes it possible, unbeta-d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystarism/pseuds/babystarism
Summary: Harry is Dracos NEARLY perfect little girl. Only one thing is missing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: His girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	The perfect girl

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is heavily inspired by a RP AU I have with my other half. Just FYI: Draco and Harry met when they were teenagers, Harry can’t do magic. Draco trained him to be his perfect sissy girl after he saw Harry in a Red Riding Hood dress on Halloween and fell in love with the image of him being a girl. This scene plays around 20 years after their marriage and Harry (or Alice as his female name goes) is his NEARLY perfect little girl. Only one thing is missing. 😊
> 
> This is my first smut fic I EVER wrote (in English) and it’s unbeta-d so… please bear with me and my mistakes.

“When I’m back from Feo I want you to be up in our room, naked on the bed on all fours, your ass facing the door, pussy on display. Understood?”

At Dracos words Harry looked up from the dishes he was just washing and blinked a bit before he nodded. “Yes Daddy” he answered and hurried with cleaning up before he went up to their bedroom. A look from out of their window told him that Draco was indeed on his way to the dragon stables to take care of Feo, his dragon and Harry knew it won’t take long for him to get back to the house, not after the order he just made.

For a moment he hesitated in his movement because while he barely ever rejects an order from him Harry was aware that Cassiopeia, their daughter was still awake and though staying in her room to do homework he knew she could show up at any time. Nothing would have been more humiliating then kneeling on the bed naked in the position Draco wanted from him and suddenly their daughter walks in… Thinking of that made him feel lucky that this surprisingly never happened until now.

But he didn’t have much time left and he had no choice but to pray that Cassiopeia just wanted to go to bed and so Harry got rid of his skirt, his blouse and frilly panties. He placed them on the chair next to their bed und crawled on it before getting into the demanded position. His hands went to his ass cheeks and spread his ass cheeks so his hole was on display just like Draco wanted it.

He could already feel a dampness around his rim and bit on his lips. No matter how degrading the demands of his husband were his body always reacted immediately to it and showed how much he liked it, especially after this little spell Draco put on him years ago. It was still humiliating but he got used to it and he knew how much Draco liked it.

It felt like hours till he heard footsteps in the hallway and for a moment his heart stopped beating because he thought Cassiopeia showed up but when the steps got nearer to their bedroom he recognized them as Dracos and a sigh left his lips. Everything was fine. He closed his eyes and pushed his face into the pillow underneath him while his body relaxed.

The bedroom door opened and for a moment there was silence before it was closed again and the smell of a fresh spoken spell went through the bedroom. Silencing charm probably as well as a secured locked door and also a spell for keeping people away with different thoughts as soon as they wanted to enter. Though he wasn’t able to do magic he knew Dracos spells by now after nearly 20 years of marriage and relationship. He knew his husband watched him, watched every move he made on their bed, watched his position, if everything was just as Draco wanted it but Harry himself knew the position was perfect. He had a lot of practice for that.

“Look at you… my perfect little girl.” Draco muttered and walked up to the bed. His fingers caressed Harrys back and played with his perfect long wavy hair that spread over the naked skin before he moved along his back with his fingertips, soaking in his sight. He never got tired of seeing him like this. Every step Harry took for him and with him to change himself in the one he was today was in Dracos memories.

It began with Harry letting his hair grow out and starting to dress feminine and taking a female name. Under his clothes he wore a cock cage just like any good girl. He learned that Dracos pleasure was more important then his own to the point where he never came without permission. His cock got smaller (maybe with a little help through magic, but who knows, ha) and after a good yearly long training with the cage he didn’t get an erection anymore. So all that was left was a useless little clit squirting when he had a sissy orgasm but it was just they way Draco wanted it because he taught Harry that good little girls don’t need that thing between their legs anyway. Real girls also didn’t have it and girls themselves were only there for taking, never for giving except when it’s with their head.

When Harry mastered this task he decided to undergo a surgery to get rid of his testicles. He didn’t need them after all so they were useless. And since his teenage years he had a liking for piercings. Draco was with him every time he got a new one. One in his tongue, two on his nipples, two on his hips (it’s still hot as fuck), one in his bellybutton but for Draco the real art was right between his legs. After his testicles were removed Harry went alone and got himself piercings along his now empty skin right under his cock and a Guiche piercing. Both of them knew it was for decoration after all and maybe for some teasing but it was clearly the most beautiful sight every time he spread his legs for Draco or for someone else when they were in a club and he was nothing else than a hole in a wall to fuck.

And just when both of them thought everything was perfect Draco just came up with another idea. While he trained Harry he thought it should be important to meet other people who also have the same dynamic in their relationship and so they got to know a lesbian couple and Draco realized how arousing it must be for women to get touched on their clit and it would be a shame that Harry wasn’t able to feel it and also react like a real girl. Harry was reluctant when Draco made him his suggestions but after all he trusted him. He knew his Daddy would never do something against his will and his consent and so he agreed.

And Harry was even more perfect when Draco turned his nipples into sensitive tit clits able to feel the same arousal like when a girl gets played with her clit between her legs and lube wasn’t a thing anymore after his hole started to get wet just like a girl. This change was a little bit too much for Harry in the beginning and he needed some time to get adjusted to it as well as to train his body yet again to control his pleasure and selfish greed but he managed it perfectly just like the rest of all the modifications he got. He was happy with it, he was pleased with it and over all he was pleased that Draco was pleased.

And now Draco decided it was time to go one last step forward. He knew his Alice would be ready for it, even eager for it because she knew her Daddy would like it and that’s why she also would like it even though it meant to train again to push her needs back to please him.

The quiet “Thank You, Daddy” brought him back to the presence after dwelling in the past and he smiled a little, gave Harry a smack on his ass before his hand caressed the skin once again. Not once did Harrys hands leave his position around those cheeks and his little hole twitched at the touch. He could see the wet spots around the rim and without hesitation he rubbed his finger over the skin, felt the wetness and licked his lips. He pushed his thumb into him and a little sigh left his lips along with one from Harry who spread his legs even more to present himself to him.

“Eager little slut. You can’t wait till you get some cock in that greedy cunt huh? You’re already wet just from one finger…” Draco laughed and took his finger back, gave him a smack again and looked at him.

“On your back, spread your legs. I want to try something new.”

Harry turned in an instant and was on his back within seconds, spread his legs once again and Draco smiled, took his wand and muttered a spell. Ropes appeared and wrapped around Harrys hands to bind him to the bed and Draco sat between his legs, spread them even more to have a perfect look at him. His hands once again wandered over his body and disappeared under his cock, played with his piercings and pulled on them to tease him.

All Harry did was giving small sounds with each touch and he felt how eager his body was to all of this. Every time Draco touched him just the slightest his body reacted to it… and he really wanted to know what he wanted to do with him. Even though both of them liked to try out new things and play with different toys Draco was the one who had the biggest changes in mind every time he said he wanted to try something new.

He gasped when he felt Dracos finger again this time deeper then some minutes before and he pushed against it while Draco laughed again. “So greedy… don’t worry pussy, you’ll get something great. You know I’ve been thinking.” His Daddy said while pushing his finger again and again in his hole, watching as the wetness got more and more till it started to run down his legs. “You already have your tit clits haven’t you? And I know how much you like it when someone plays with it. You can come just from that…”

The look of the blond man got more excited while he rubbed over the pierced nipple with his other hand, drawing a moan from the other one. Harrys hole immediately tightened up with it and got even wetter. He knew that it must feel amazing because often enough his little girl got her orgasms when someone played with it… it must be really intense and he never regretted it one minute to put that spell on her.

“And I decided it was time to move forward. Your pussy is tight and wet just how I love it but I think something is missing to make you the most perfect little girl. So why just having tit clits when I can make your hole finally feel like it’s the cunt of a real girl?”

Harry froze in his little rocking movements with his hips and his eyes got bigger. Even with his lust clouded mind he figured out what Draco wanted to say with that.

“Oh Alice don’t look at me like that. You’re behaving like I just told you something really bad.” Draco rolled his eyes at that and gave Harry a smack on his inner thighs, making him jerk once again.

“You want-“

“Yeah I want that baby girl. Isn’t that what you already wished for since I put a spell on your tit clits? I bet it will feel amazing not only for you but for me too. Of course it will only happen when it’s fine for you and you know that.”

Harry knew he never had to fear that Draco would do something against his will. After all it was just a spell… spells can always be undone. If he would ever would feel uncomfortable Draco would be the last person who would deny him the wish to go back.

“Yeah… I know Daddy. It’s just-“

It was extreme, even for him. He could live with getting wet like a woman (no need for lube after all) because after some time of adjusting he really enjoyed it being even more of a girl but would it be okay to change like that?

One look at Draco said him it was all worth it. He just knew. Though he couldn’t imagine it he just knew in the end he would like it.

“It’s okay. I want it.”

“Are you sure baby girl? I won’t force you to do it if you feel uncomfortable.”

“No. I know I will like it. I just have to get over that certain point that holds me back. Like always.”

Harry smiled and Draco nodded, kissed him on the forehead. Even though they came this far in all the body modifications he did on Harry he always asked and make sure the other one was okay with it because after all he was the person he loved the most. It looked like he didn’t have a say in anything that was going on in their life because of his delicate position but that was not true. He never ignored what he said and they decided everything together just like it should be done in a healthy relationship. 

“Okay baby girl. I’m sure you’ll love it. Especially your hole. We both know what a slut you are for it.”

The power position shifted once again and again Harry was his girl who would do as told.

Satisfied with the decision Draco took his wand and stroked over that hole before he quietly said the spell he looked up (because believe it or not even wizards have their kinky books) and watched as there was a little glow coming from his wand before it disappeared again.

“Perfect baby. But you know what the only way is to find out if everything worked fine don’t you?”

“Yes Daddy…”

“Good girl, Alice.”

Harry knew what would come. If that feeling would be as intense as on his nipples he knew he couldn’t stand it for too long… He gasped loudly when Draco touched his hole and jerked violently in his bonds.

He couldn’t describe that feeling that just went through his body right now but it didn’t stop there. Every time Draco circled around his hole he got even more aroused and pushed his hips up a little, closed his eyes.

“Nnnh… Daddy…!”

“Sht. Behave, Alice. That’s not how good girls behave.”

Draco gave his girl a stern look but he was bursting with arousal internally. He couldn’t wait to finally get his cock into her to feel her and to see how she went crazy with all those emotions coming from that change.

He also knew that they had to train again because there was possibly no way Alice could hold back herself from cumming right on the spot with these sensations and he would enjoy it.

“You have to get used to that feeling… it will always be there from now on and you can’t forget that your pleasure isn’t as important as mine. What are you? Tell me.”

It was something they didn’t use for a long time because it wasn’t necessary anymore. Alice was trained perfectly up until now, she always knew of her position in this kind of relationship and it has been years since she had to say it the last time but the words came right out of her mouth without stuttering.

“I’m Daddys good girl. Good girls don’t come before Daddy. Good girls wait till Daddy gives them permission. Good girls are there to take not to give. I’m just a hole to use for Daddy.”

“You didn’t forget. Very good. Now don’t ignore that again otherwise I probably have to slap your clit as a punishment and we don’t want that do we?”

“No Daddy.”

Harry hated this kind of punishment. It first started when he spoke up against him in a very spoiled and brat like behavior and Draco thought it would be a punishment he would never forget. And since this day he feared it like no other. Draco got out his whip and Harry got ten strokes on his cock and he was never more thankful for that silencing spell his husband put up every time they had sex because without it his screams could have been probably heard till London. It hurt SO much and when he was done Harry broke down crying and shivering because it was too much to bear. But he learned from it and after this it just happened two more times.

Once again he moaned and closed his eyes when Draco thrusted two fingers into him, played with his hole and he could feel how wet he already was, how eager his body was to please him in any way he wanted.

Draco couldn’t wait anymore. He thought he could have had more self-control but the look of Harry beneath him, how he jerked in his bindings every time he played with his rim or thrusted his fingers into his body and how quickly he opened up to him. Not that it was explicitly necessary nowadays but he still liked to feel it.

He got rid of clothes and just threw it to the ground before he went between Harrys legs.

“God baby look at your pussy. It’s soaking wet… I love it when it looks like this. You’re such a slut.”

A whimper was the only answer he got and that was already enough for him. When he looked at his face he moaned slightly because his girl looked so fucked out already even before he entered him and he couldn’t imagine how he would look when he actually fucked him.

His hands caressed his girls’ inner thighs and pulled him more towards him before he lined up his erection on his hole and bottomed out in one single thrust. A little scream escaped from Harrys lips and he shivered in the ropes. “N-No… No, D-Draco, c-cumming! Cumming!”

His whole body raised in this strong orgasm and a loud moan left his lips before he shook strongly. His hole tightened up around Dracos cock and he hissed in his effort to not load his cum into him right now. //Fuck…//

Dracos finger digged deep into Harrys hips to get some self-control back and with a gasp he concentrated some more. He even forgave him for not calling him properly in this state but everything was new and he had to get adjusted to it.

It took Harry a while to come down from this intense feeling and even when he could think clearer again he could still feel that dull throb inside him and on his hole. He never experienced an orgasm as strong as this one. It was like he was swept off of his feet but of course Draco didn’t wait. While he was still floating on a post orgasm cloud he could feel how his Daddy continued to thrust into him, holding him on this special little cloud he loved so much. Everything else wasn’t important the only thing that mattered was Draco in him, his words and his commands.

He moaned with every thrust he felt in his body and also felt how wet he was, how it literally squelched around Dracos cock and he felt even more humiliated by it. His body betrayed him right now but the feeling he experienced after that spell wasn’t something he could control in an instant so he just gave up and let him see how slutty and needy he was for him.

“How does it feel? You still feel bad about letting me put that spell on you? Your body seems to think otherwise… it looks like you’re bursting.” Draco teased him between his powerful thrusts and just drew another moan from his husbands’ lips. His fingers left red bruises on his skin where he hold onto because even when he didn’t want to admit he was on the edge of losing control over his body. Man that was the best idea he could have had.

“Now you’re the most perfect girl for me… all wet and ready and needy for Daddy. Now you’re not only coming from your tit clits but also you really can come like a girl when she’s teased on her clit. But you do know we can’t let the happen every time I fuck you don’t you? You have to work on your pussy again so you don’t come without permission. This time it’s an exception because the spell is new and you’re not used to it. But after that I expect you to train your pussy. You’re my hole to use don’t forget that.”

“Y-Yes… Daddy… c-cumming! I’m sorry Daddy!”

Harry screamed when the second orgasm hit him and shivered again while his hole clamped down on Dracos cock, locking him and Draco moaned while his thrusts got harder.

“Fuck… you’re so damn tight baby girl… Can’t hold it…”

His thrusts got more sloppy with each second and with one last move he buried his cock deep into him and came with a load moan. Harry could feel the heat in his body and whimpered when Dracos cock pressed hard against his prostate before he came one last time through it. His toes curled up and his body shook with pleasure before he fell back onto their bed, breathing heavily. His body was still in an unbelievable high and he enjoyed his orgasms to the fullest especially because he didn’t know when will be the next time he will be allowed to come as often as now.

With one snap of Dracos wand the ropes disappeared and he kissed Harry with intensity before he looked at him softly, caressing his cheek. “Everything okay…?”

“Yes… yes… everything okay…” Harry whispered and leaned into his touch, closed his eyes for a moment while he could still feel Dracos cock deep in him but he loved this feeling. He felt loved and owned and that was everything for him. His body started to come down after his husband pulled out his cock he put his arms around him, pressing him to his chest.

“I love you baby girl. I love you so much. I’m so proud of you.”

“Love you too Daddy…”

“Do you want to keep it? Or should I take away the spell?”

“No… don’t… don’t take it away…”

Draco raised his brows at his words and stifled a laugh before he just nodded.

“Okay. But you have to work on that issue.”

“Yes Daddy I will, I promise! I will be your perfect girl.”


End file.
